Un jour chez Bakura
by Y.K. Lisandru
Summary: Uhu, je suis tout content, ma première fic sur ce site ^^x, Euh pour le summary, ben c'est une journée normale chez Bakura, qui explique pourquoi il ne peux pas enlever son collier, ça fait pas vraiment peur, mais bon on sait jamais donc PG-13... Bonne


Le soleil se levait. Bakura était allongé sur son grand lit. En face de lui une gigantesque baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur la ville. Le soleil rouge commençait a poindre au loin, au dessus des immeubles sombres. Il leva la tête, un œil encore fermé, les cheveux en bataille, puis retomba en soupirant.  
A coté de lui se trouvait son ordinateur portable, encore allumé sur un éditeur de texte. Un scénario de jeu de rôle.  
Bakura regarda le réveil : 5 :49.   
« _Même pas une heure de sommeil… il faut que je me rachète des rideaux… » songea t-il. Ces anciens rideaux avaient été déchirés par l'esprit qui l'habitait. L'esprit qui vivait dans son bijou : un anneau suspendu a son cou. Il ne le quittait jamais, tant que l'anneau le suivait, l'esprit serait en lui.  
L'esprit avait souvent des crises de folie, il prenait possession de Bakura et fracassait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Son dernier accès de rage avait eu pour victime sa bibliothèque. L'esprit avait déchiré plusieurs livres, les yeux révulsés, le corps pris de convulsion, hurlant a la mort, s'auto mutilant avec l'anneau parfois. Les fureurs régulières de son esprit l'avait contraint a prendre un appartement seul, isolé. Bakura avait choisi une villa au dessus de la ville. Loin de tout Bakura ne courrait pas le risque que son esprit attaque des innocents.  
Bakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi l'esprit se torturait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ces crises ? Que voulait-il ? Il ne communiquait jamais avec son hôte.  
Bakura se leva. Son torse était parcouru de cicatrice, de coupures et de bleus. Il ne le montrait pas mais son esprit le faisait atrocement souffrir. Et pas seulement physiquement. Souvent la nuit il était réveillé par d'atroces cauchemars. Des visions d'horreurs le prenait en pleine journée.  
Il ne sortait plus. Son esprit pouvait se montrer agressif, il ne savait pas jusqu'ou il pouvait aller.   
Bakura attacha un bouton d'une chemise rayé puis se dirigea vers le frigidaire. Il se prépara un petit déjeuner dans un bol transparent, l'avala rapidement puis retourna écrire sur son ordinateur.   
Tandis qu'il écrivait il ressentit un sentiment étrange. Une sorte de nausée, et un mal de crâne lancinant. Il savait ce que ces maux signifiaient. Yami no Bakura arrivait.  
Bakura tomba au sol. Il rampa difficilement vers une table ou était posée un verre et un cachet, un somnifère. Le seul moyen d'empêcher une nouvelle crise.   
Alors qu'il arriva tant bien que mal au pied de la table il s'accrocha au bord, tentant, malgré les spasmes qui secouaient son corps, de prendre le verre. Soudain Bakura fut projeté contre le pied de la table, comme si un pied invisible l'avait frappé au ventre. La table a un pied tomba sur le sol fracassant le verre.   
Les yeux de Bakura s'ouvrirent. Un sourire malsain éclaira son visage. Il attrapa lentement le pied de la table et dans un terrible hurlement la jeta contre la baie vitrée qui vola en morceau. Il se saisit d'un bout de verre sur le sol et, tout en se coupant au torse, lançait des pieds ravageurs dans les meubles. Il prit l'ordinateur et le jeta par la fenêtre dans un cri démoniaque. Il se tapait la tête contre le murs, lançait la vaisselle par terre, saccageait chaque pièce puis se laissa tomber par terre pour s'assommer.

Quelques heures plus tard Bakura se réveilla dans son appartement en ruine. Les tableaux, les livres, les appareils ménagers jonchaient le sol en morceaux. Des traces de sang souillaient les murs. Il marchait a travers la maison. Les larmes aux yeux, les poings serrés de rage, oubliant la douleur des coupures.   
Il se rappela la fois ou il avait tenté d'enlever son anneau. Au moment ou sa main avait touché la chaîne, l'esprit sembla devenir fou, il prit contrôle du corps en quelques secondes et se frappa la tête avec un objet contendant. Si un livreur ne l'avait pas amené a l'hôpital il serait sans doute mort.   
« _ Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux… »  
Plus il découvrait le saccage plus la haine le consumait. Quand il découvrit la seule photo qui'il possédait de son père déchirée sur le sol son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il devait trouver une solution.   
  
Trois jours plus tard Bakura avait rangé son appartement, il avait du jeter a peu près toutes ses affaires. Il devait aller se racheter des meubles, une garde robes, de la nourriture, et plus important un nouvel ordinateur pour faire ses courses en ligne.  
Il inscrit sur une liste ce dont il avait besoin puis prit sa voiture.  
Bakura ne travaillait pas. Son père lui avait légué une fortune assez importante pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de travailler pendant au moins 40 ans. Qui aurait cru qu'un archéologue gagnait autant ?   
Il arriva chez un antiquaire. Le magasin était tenu par un petit vieillard chauve. Bakura lui donna la liste qui contenait ce dont il avait besoin.  
« _Oui…Tout de suite monsieur » dit-il d'une voie hésitante.  
Bakura sentit son âme se vider. Le collier n'était plus autour de son cou. Le vieillard venait de l'enlever. Bakura quitta le magasin en courant, monta dans sa voiture et prit la fuite aussitôt.  
Son plan avait fonctionné. Au dos de la liste il avait écrit : « Si vous voulez le collier que j'ai autour du cou, passez derrière moi et décrochez le discrètement. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. » Il croyait rêver, comment cela avait-il pu fonctionner ? Incroyable, il était libre. Il allait enfin pouvoir vivre comme il voulait.  
Il passa la journée au centre commercial, il fit mille et une courses, commanda un televiseur géant, une centaine de nouveaux livres…  
Alors que la nuit tombait il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, les bras chargés de sacs.   
Il entra dans son salon quand l'horreur lui sauta aux yeux.  
Devant lui pendait le corps de l'antiquaire, raidit par la strangulation, s'agitant encore de gauche a droite. Sur ses bras étaient inscrit au couteau des phrases destinées à Bakura.  
  
_Tu ne pourras jamais te debarasser de moi._  
  
Bakura baissa les yeux, le collier était autour de son cou.  
  
_Je suis toi_  
  
Une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol.  
  
_Il est mort par ta faute_  
  
Bakura voulu partir mais la porte se claqua comme par magie.  
  
_Maintenant c'est toi et moi, pour toujours _  
  
Il ferma les yeux et pleura.  
  
_Ton obstination va coûter la vie d'autres personnes_  
  
Il ne pourrait jamais s'en debarasser s'était comme ça et se serait comme ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.  
  
_Abandonne, je t'ai asservi, tu es mon esclave maintenant, ton corps, est mon corps_  
  
« _ C'est fini… tu as gagné… »  
  
  



End file.
